


choking lover 01 Hpart

by Coimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coimei/pseuds/Coimei





	choking lover 01 Hpart

他跪坐在卫生间的地面上，继而整个身子都贴了下去，瓷砖冰凉，即使治标不治本，好歹也让人不那么难熬了。他狠掐了一把自己的大腿，告诉自己应该收敛起那些不切实际的想法，赶紧回到二楼自己的卧室，然而双腿打颤，头脑发热，他根本没有力气支撑起自己，心里天人交战，他想起段宜恩的脸、手臂、脖颈、笔直有力量的双腿和他劲韧的腰。后穴一阵紧缩，热流汩汩地淌出来，他羞愤地低叫了一声，又气又恼地咬着牙，胳膊刚支起上半身，一个松手又摔了回地面，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

鼻子捕捉到一阵虚渺的酒香，他忽然感到口渴。即使这酒绝对烈得能烧穿胸腹，他还是渴急了，急需饮上那么一口，好缓解难忍的欲火。

就在此时，卫生间的门被推开了。

封闭空间突然像个被打破的结界，王嘉尔大脑一片空白，新鲜的空气涌进来，泛起绯红的皮肤敏感地过分，他狠狠打了个颤，下意识地哀叫了一声。

那人没有刻意释放出信息素，但因着omega在发情时百分之一百二的敏感体质，他仍然嗅到了那阵绵长醉人的酒味。

神智已然有些涣散，他吸了吸鼻子。

嗯，没闻错。

猝不及防地，淡淡的酒香骤然浓烈起来，温度持续升高着达到沸点，酒精燃烧，蒸得人头晕目眩，王嘉尔呜咽一声，逆着光眯眼去看立在门口的人。

“王嘉尔？”那人微愣几秒，似乎凝视他许久，忽然快步走来。

靠，段宜恩真tm来了。

 

=

 

二话不说将人身上皱巴巴的外裤褪下，一把抱上了二楼卧室扔进没折好的被窝里，语气仍然近乎冷淡：“被子裹好。”

王嘉尔整个身子都在抖，近距离接触了alpha后他愈发渴望起皮肤的相亲来，后穴里搔痒难耐，乏力的胳膊连被子的一角都没能掀起来，直觉狠狠敲打着他：不能放他就这么走。他堪称反应迅速地伸出汗津津的右手，一把抓住了段宜恩的衣角。

巧克力馥郁的浓香喷发出来，段宜恩波澜不惊的神色好似有一瞬间的动摇。

“我去帮你买药。”他抓住王嘉尔的手腕打算将它从衣服上扯下来，怎料肌肤相触的一瞬间，大脑像是被通了电，只能直观地感受到掌中皮肤的滑腻柔软，盛大的香味狡诈地蛰伏着，伺机而动，一时竟然再难放开。

王嘉尔急忙讨宠般地握紧他的手，水汪汪的眼睛里闪烁着渴求与期待的光点。

那一把烟嗓也变得细细软软地：“哥哥……”

抓住他的那一刻，肉穴里空虚感更甚，整个人像是被灌了迷魂汤一般，胆子忽然大了起来，一种破罐子破摔的心态给他一阵作恶的快感。王嘉尔心里偷笑着。

他想说。段宜恩你别装了，现在的我闻得到你的味道。你明明也很想要我，对不对？

 

段宜恩缓缓偏头，居高临下地望着他。

浓郁得能将人溺毙的伏特加气味扑面而来，王嘉尔夹住被子的双腿不由自主地磨蹭以获取细微的快感。

段宜恩猛地把他掀翻，强行镇压住他下意识的挣扎，牢牢地锁在身下。

他指腹探进omega湿淋淋的臀缝，轻缓地顺着线条滑到那个入口。

“哥哥就帮你这么一次。”

 

TBC


End file.
